A Normal Hunter
by notreallyathinkeraye
Summary: All Naruto wanted to be was a normal hunter. To try and not to stand out or anything, just study at a normal school in peace. It didn't help with the fact that he was the leader of a team that consisted of three huge celebrities in Remnant, him being the only normal kid. At Beacon Academy, of all places. Somebody, please save him. Rating may be raised in the future.
1. Prologue - Two Blondes

**All Naruto wanted to be was a normal hunter. Try not to stand out or anything, just study at a normal school in peace**  
 **It didn't help with the fact that he was the leader of a team that consisted of three huge celebrities in Remnant, him being the only normal kid.**  
 **At Beacon Academy, of all places.**  
 **Somebody save him.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the whiskered blonde teenager, was feeling down.

Don't get him wrong. He was happy that his family wanted him to the best he could do in his possibly short life. He was more than happy! It's just...

 _Why Beacon Academy?_

Weren't there other schools attend? More _normal_ ones?

It's even a miracle that he managed to get in the first place! The hands of the one up there must be resting upon him, for he's done the impossible and joined Beacon Academy with ease.

Oh, the pain and pressure his parents are unknowingly putting on his shoulders...

Not to mention his little sister, too. Not his little sister. The brightly coloured-haired teenager sighed as he vividly remembered how _big_ his little sister's eyes were. How _watery_ and _undeniably cute_ they became in less than a second. It was... so...

In the corner of the giant metal airship commonly known as a Bullhead, a whiskered fellow hit his head lightly with the palm of his hand, a sigh released from his lungs. His thoughts were getting off track again. The point in all of this was that all he wanted to be was a normal hunter.

"Oh. My. Remnant."

"Is... is that?!"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

The sounds of teenage girls squealing reached his ears, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Being the curious boy he was, he tilted his head upwards to try and get a glimpse of what exactly the cause of the commotion was.

A small blotch of extremely dark blue reached his own cerulean eyes. Even the colour was an obvious give-away to the blonde haired teen.

Naruto sighed once more. To him, sighing was just a huge breath held and finally letting it go. Because of that principle, he sighed much more than anyone should which would constantly worry his parents. It was really an annoying situation sometimes.

Anyway, back on track. The dark blue hair belonged to the famous Sasuke Uchiha, hailing from the Uchiha family that were well known in the world of Remnant. With their known bonds with the Schnee and their special Semblance that made them a well respected lot of people, the young Uchiha was known as the prince of such an organisation and therefore garnered a lot more attention than he would like.

At that thought, Naruto snorted uncharacteristically. Even _he_ , a self-admittedly dense guy, knew that being famous has its cons. This was exactly the reason why he wanted to be normal - he wanted peace.

The blonde haired teen shrugged. It's not like he could actually become famous, right? He came from a pretty normal family. The name Uzumaki was unheard of. Just him, his parents and sister.

Well, maybe there's secrets. Naruto wasn't that dumb. He knew that his parents were hiding things but since he was such a kind boy, he didn't bother digging into secrets as well as digging his own grave. It didn't sound reasonable to him to do something so selfish, anyway.

Ignoring the fact that the famous Uchiha prince was being smothered by one or two pretty cute girls, Naruto tilted his head to the side when he heard a mature, yet feminine, voice echo throughout the area.

He saw a woman standing on the side of the ship, projected through a holographic system. Naruto whistled at two things - the technology was quite advanced at this academy and the woman was rather pretty.

What? He was seventeen. He could at least admire the opposite gender, even if it was only a little bit.

Dammit, perverted hermit.

" **Hello and welcome to Beacon.** "

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. He's never seen the woman before, so the question was ringing in his mind - who was she?

" **My name is Glynda Goodwitch.** "

Ah. Maybe he'll get to know her more in the future.

The woman now known as Glynda continued her speech. " **You are among the a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.** "

Uphold peace, huh. Naruto smiled a small smile as he felt his heart warm up. Yeah. Be it peace for his future or peace for the world's, he'd try his best to keep this peace he'd know steady and unharmed.

" **You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.** "

As the last words echoed in both the room and his mind, the woman slowly faded until she ceased to exist. Blinking once at the sudden disappearance, the blonde haired teenager looked down at his palms that rested against his knees.

"...peace. I really like that idea." Naruto said softly, lifting his palms up close to his face. He always thought that something cool would happen to his palms, something that would make others stare at in awe. Maybe a huge, blue swirling ball spinning in all different angle...

"...pfft." The blonde haired teen chuckled lightly, clenching his fist and bringing it to his mouth. It was a funny thought to him, to think that something as unimaginable as that actually popped up into his mind.

Well. Not all things are impossible, Naruto deduced with a happy smile. With enough willpower, he'd pull through and make the impossible, possible.

"KYAAH! Sasuke, please give me your autograph!"

...second thoughts were invading his mind.

* * *

"BLUUURGH!"

Naruto sighed again with a palm brought to his face. He know he wanted peace, but sometimes that peace would bring consequences and disrupt said peace.

For example, the fellow blonde haired guy who was kindly giving the trash can his lunch.

He felt his hand slowly slip into one of his pockets, reaching for the drug that his parents gave him in case the same thing happened to him. Giving in with a small pout on his face, Naruto knew that he was sometimes too kind for his own good.

And anyways, he could sympathise with the guy puking his guts out. He also had problems with motion sickness and the only way he knew he could counter such a disastrous problem was too meditate on either nothing or his thoughts. His _dad_ also had the same problem, though his mom had nothing to do with his motion sickness.

Must be something to do with guys and blonde hair.

He popped open the lid with his thumb, leaving the lid in his pocket as he shook the small container and let one pill slide onto the palm of his other hand. After doing so, he lightly tapped vomit boy (a nickname he came up with on the spot) on the head with the container.

Naruto spoke, his voice not loud but clear. "Hey. I have something for you."

The boy he was 'treating' looked upwards with a defeated expression, green slime sludging down his chin. Slightly disgusted, Naruto scrunched up his nose as he shoved the pill in front of the guy's face. "Here, eat this. It'll help you get over your sickness." He wanted to help the poor thing.

That, and get the green sludge of that guy's face. Naruto would admit that even he didn't puke so... horribly. It was a disturbing thing to set his eyes on.

The armored boy quickly grabbed the pill and instantly gulped it down in record time and, with record time again, felt brand new. Like a newborn baby, one would say.

It was utopia. Pure bliss. Paradise. The boy never thought that such a thing was possible, that pills could instantly bring peace and serenity over wars and conflicts in his shameful stomach. To think that such a small pill could cure deaths, bring life and save the world!

All in the mind of Jaune Arc, ladies and gentlemen. The blonde boy looked at his saviour with an awed expression. "T-This... this is amazing! How'd you manage to do that?!"

If not for the slime sliding down the guy's chin, Naruto would've felt his ego grow a bit. Instead, he pointed at the terrifying creature and said with a dead voice, "Please wipe your chin. It's disgusting."

He may have his father's softness and manners but his mother's blunt words and attitude on the field were engraved into his genes. Nothing he could do about it.

Jaune blinked before he brought a sleeve to his chin and wiped it left and right. He looked down and saw a green spot now on his outfit. Realising what exactly had happened, he looked upwards with a sheepish expression and chuckled abashedly. "S-Sorry?"

Naruto resisted the sigh that rose in his lungs. He looked into the blonde's eyes, noting that they were blue just like his. "It's alright. Just try not to make a big scene like that next time."

His fellow blonde nodded, and silence fell upon the two still teens. Naruto blinked once, before a bead of sweat rolled on his chin. What was with this awkward silence?

"S-So..." At least the other guy noticed the uncomfortable feeling as well. "What _was_ that?"

So, in the midst of his puking, the blonde didn't notice what exactly he ate. The whiskered teen scratched his head once more. Was this guy an idiot? Accepting the pill without question.

Well, it's not like Naruto didn't think about warning the boy that he was there in the first place. Alright, they were both at fault. May as well answer his question in compensation for his thoughtlessness.

"It's a drug."

...

"...oh, wait a minute." Naruto muttered, his face turning slightly red from embarrassment as scrunched his lip. "I don't think I was meant to say that out... loud..."

The look of sheer horror on Jaune's face was amusing, to say the least. His face was pale and his jaw was hanging. It Naruto didn't know any better, he'd think Jaune was a ghost in disguise.

"Y-You just _poisoned_ me?!" The scared blonde cried, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto's direction while shaking furiously like he was in the cold. How could he?! This... this... _guy_ just strolled up to him and _drugged_ him, in his most vulnerable moment too! That's just _mean_!

"..." Naruto was sure that a misunderstanding was currently brewing. He brought a hand up to deflect the fear the finger was shooting at him, his own face a bit guilty at his slip up. "W-Wait! I swear I can explain!"

"How can you explain the fact that you _drugged_ me!?"

" _Medicines_ are a drug! I was just calling the pill a drug because medicines are drugs as well!"

Jaune stopped shaking and the paleness faded (slightly, considering how pale he was in the first place) but his face didn't show any signs of letting up. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Some drugs are known to be harmful but if _I've_ taken the same drug you just took many times over, then I'm pretty damn sure that you're alright as well!" Naruto rambled, his face fully red from the ordeal.

Jaune blinked owlishly once, before he stood up straight with a grin. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

If his life was a cartoon, the whiskered teen would've let his face plant into the ground in a comical fashion. Were all people in his life so... quick to change emotions?

Bipolar wasn't the word, since the word means to turn from depressed to maybe a little maniacal. But his mother went from beaming to _downright furious_ , his perverted uncle could go from bathing in his own blood in sheer pervertedness to being a _damned slave driver_ and even his father would go from depressed to happy to depressed again around his mother.

...maybe his father was a tad bipolar, but that's getting off track.

Naruto eyed the blonde with a wary eye, exasperation evident on his face. "People like you make my life hard."

Jaune took a step back, his face radiating shock. "Wha- That's rude!"

"...y'know,-" Naruto sometimes hated his mother's speaking antics. "-I think we've gotten off track here. How about we re-introduce ourselves in a more... civil matter?"

The other blonde nodded, his grin still intact. He let out a hand for Naruto to shake out of politeness. "The name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

'Not so much for me.' "I'm not shaking that hand. It touched a garbage can and was more than a metre close to hazardous acid."

"Hey!" Jaune fumed, clearly insulted. "My hand's not _that_ dirty! My pukes aren't so bad, and you were the one that wanted to talk in a 'civil matter'!"

Naruto huffed. 'That's a triple hit combo in a single sentence.' After that thought flew past his head, he thought of the earlier conversation he had with this blonde fellow.

Jaune Arc didn't seem like such a bad person, after all. A little rough around the edges, but nobody was perfect. It's the imperfections that shape a man.

"Maa. Don't take it the wrong way." The whiskered teen said with a lazy tone as he waved it off with a hand. The smile on his face, however, only grew larger by the second. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

" _How about we re-introduce ourselves in a civil matter?_ " Jaune imitated his conversational partner's words with a childish voice, his arms crossed as he jiggled his voice. He was clearly not amused. "That's totally not what's happening right now!"

Naruto, through gritted teeth, sighed out of pure annoyance at how frustrating this guy was. He had to change the topic, or this was going to to make him insane. "Look, how about we talk to little red over there? I mean, we at least have to talk to others if we want to become famous in this school."

He didn't want to become famous at all but maybe this guy did. If he only said 'you', however, Jaune would probably take it the wrong way and think that Naruto only saw him as some sort of subject.

He had a bad feeling that this was going to come back and bite his ass, though.

The whiskered teen suddenly felt disturbed at the look and aura Jaune was giving off. His eyes were glistening and his body looked like as if it was ready to run laps around the whole school over and over again.

Yeah, this was _really_ going to come back and bite his ass.

"Let's go!" Jaune cried, a hand fist-pumped into the air out of excitement. "We'll become famous! The 'duo blonde handsome guys', strolling through the campus with ladies falling for us everywhere we go!"

Naruto stands corrected. _It was already coming back to bite his ass_.

"The girl laying on the ground's pretty cute, too. Let's go talk to her!"

Four years of _this_?

'Help me.'

"C'mon!- wait, I didn't even get your name."

"Only _now_ you realise that?"

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, hello, hello. It's my first attempt at a Naruto x RWBY fanfic, so please be gentle with me.

To be honest, I _may or may not be_ working on my other fanfictions but while I was in the middle of a chapter for one of them, I thought of this idea.

What if Naruto, who has an ordinary family with a father, mother and sister, just wanted to be ordinary as a whole? Be normal so he won't have to deal with others, become a successful normal hunter and live a normal life.

Of course, Naruto's still going to realise that hunters are anything _but_ normal.

Aside from that, yeah. I have a fickle imagination, so it hurts that I'm constantly thinking of ideas.

As for Naruto being slightly OOC. His father is still alive so he teaches his son manners along with Naruto's mother, thought their personalities show within their son. From years of parents berating on your manners, of course Naruto would change slightly. More will be explained in the future.

Oh. If you have any ideas or inquires, please private message me or reviews. I don't mind if you just read this without telling me anything, though. Knowing this story is being read already makes me happy.

Expect late updates. I'm also busy with reading other fanfictions, as well as writing practice ones and watching anime all the same. Sorry in advance.

 **Not-aThinker14, over and out.**


	2. First Chapter - Three's a Crowd

**Small note:** **  
This story is meant to be light-hearted and funny. In saying that, most chapters will come off as short to some people's standards. Fights will be detailed, however, and a few serious moments will appear. That's all I wanted to say before the story starts.**

* * *

In her feeble little mind that was yet to be tainted from the world's devilish secrets, Ruby Rose pouted without an ounce of shame in her currently rag-doll like body.

Her sister had just ditched her with little to no care, a white haired girl showed her the rage of a heiress and a somewhat feline female ignored her and showed more interest in her book.

In short, the girl wasn't having the best first day at a prestigious academy.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy..." Running through her memories once more, Ruby added with a small grumble. "I guess."

She knew, or she thought she knew, that nobody would ever respond to a quirky girl like her, much less strike a conversation with said huntress in training. However, some things tend to sneak up behind you unnoticed and penetra-

*cough* Whoops. T rated story. Got it.

Let's try that again, shall we? Some things tend to sneak up behind you unnoticed and give you a small surprise that would sometimes leave you shocked and lost for words.

"Hey, c'mon now! We have got a _girl_ to talk to!"

"Please stop dragging me."

"You're pretty light, so I'm taking that to my advantage! Taking advantages of weaknesses is something a hunter should do, you know!"

"That's true... for Grim. I doubt humans should be accounted for..."

"Bah, details."

Or hey, you know, they could come in two packs of tall, blonde and polar opposites.

Having heard them from afar, Ruby turned her head as her hair scraped across the ground and saw her soon-to-be conversational partners. They were seemingly standing on the wall from her view, so the girl had to squint her eyes to get a good look at the walking males.

One was a tall guy with scraggly blonde hair, if she had to describe it herself. He was somewhat pale, with a huge grin spread across his face like butter spread across toast. He had dark blue eyes that complimented his decent facial features, his chin angular and jaw strong.

His armor suited him to an extent. Blue jeans that had a rip on his left leg-sleeve, orange sleeves that reached his wrists, a black hoodie with orange insides. With white body chest and shoulder plating, his appearance was finished off with a simple sword sheathed into a simple shield.

Her silver eyes swiftly moved onto the other blonde, strangely finding the dragged guy more interesting. His back was facing her as he was, as mentioned, being dragged so she could only catch the maroon cloak that covered his shoulders and back with black fire dancing at the ends of said cloak.

That, and he had blonde hair too. Really spiky. Ruby wondered if she could ask that guy for hair styling lessons.

The blonde boy that was doing the dragging walked forwards until he was about a foot away from her, bent forward and gave the small girl the most charming smile he had ever done in his whole life.

"Hey. The name's Jaune Arc."

Ruby heard a tired sigh. She turned to see the other blonde slowly bringing the palm of his right hand upwards until it was inches away from his face.

The he simply put his tanned hand against his unseen face.

After a full second, he once again brought it away from his face with torturous speed, ever so slowly-

Oh, he palmed his face again

...and another face palm.

...

Ruby did her best to make a weary smile and grabbed the offered help.

Well, at least she wasn't alone. Right?

* * *

Naruto walked with a dull expression on his face, trying his best to imitate the aura of someone who was tired and didn't want to interact with any sort of life form whatsoever. However, the two idiots in front of him couldn't get the clue and talked in a language he had never heard of before.

From this day on, the spiky blonde haired teenager has dubbed this new language 'Mentally Challenged Language.'

...alright, maybe he was being a bit rude. This was probably nothing however compared to when Ruby voiced her thoughts and called Jaune 'vomit boy', much to his secret delight. The other promptly responded with a solid 'crater face' and while that was admittedly a nice comeback, Naruto couldn't help but think that his way of talking was against his goal of being 'the one guy who steal everyone's girl and makes multiple waves of fangirls faint with a single wink'.

His feet abruptly stopped as soon as he saw the small girl named Ruby Rose bring out a huge collapsible scythe that could also take on the form of a high recoil sniper rifle.

The girl grinned, cocking the sniper-part of her deadly scythe. "It's also a gun."

Small or not, Naruto didn't want to mess with this girl anytime soon. And wasn't she a little too young to hold something that could cut a human in half with ease?

Jaune, completely forgetting that he was trying to get laid every night, smiled and huffed. He was honestly surprised and impressed at his new friend's weapon. "Oh. That's cool!"

"So whad'you got?" Ruby asked, leaning forward a bit with anticipating eyes.

The whiskered teen concluded that they were discussing about weapons.

A yes, the joy of weapons. Even Naruto would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly interested in the second extension to our bodies. He spent many of his days, drooling in awe at the sight of tens upon hundreds of heavily customized weapons that were displayed in the nearby city that was a few miles away from his own village. From swords that could transform into numerous weapons to shotgun spears, clothes that hid gigantic blades underneath the sleeves and Naruto could even remember those seriously badass nun-chucks that could turn into a staff, too. It even had shotguns on it.

Unfortunately, on his way to other shops the day after the teen saw the weapon, it was no longer there. Whoever was the lucky bastard who had the money to get it, Naruto saluted them with both jealousy and pride. The weapon may be gone, but the memories will never be forgotten.

"Sooooooo..."

Two voices cut through his train of thought. The thinking boy blinked at the sudden attention, two pairs of eyes now looking at him and him only.

He could feel a bead of sweat run down his head. So what exactly was going to happen to him now?

"What's your weapon, stranger?" Ruby asked with a high pitched voice. She was clearly excited from showing off her weapon to somebody she had just met and was willing to know more about the other blonde.

Before Jaune could give his own two cents in, Naruto felt his lips twitch downwards. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not 'stranger'. Please try to remember that."

Blinking owlishly at the odd response, the rosey girl realised that she hadn't even asked for the blonde's name since she was so warped into the conversation with Jaune Arc. "U-Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Naruto shrugged and quickly swiped his fully outstretched hands in a backwards circular motion downwards, hands suddenly trapped in cuffs that looked comfortable around his wrists and chains seemingly out of nowhere. After the dramatic action, the blonde boy let his arm rest to the side and soon the chains flopped to the ground. Sounds of the same chain clashing against its own body was heard until it soon stopped, the last end of the metal string hitting its temporary end.

"My weapon is chains." He inquired, cerulean eyes looking downwards at the deformed shape of his weapon, two pairs following after him. "It's no guns or anything like that but I'll tell you now that weapons are by far the most powerful weapon I have come across."

"Huh?" Jaune rose an eyebrow and looked back up to see Naruto eye the chains intensely. "Why do you say that? How can you fight with these things?"

Rolling his eyes, the blonde boy already had an answer for this particular question. After all, this wasn't the first time he was asked something of the sort. "The weapon itself is free of movement, yet strong and solid enough to deal massive amounts of damage.

"For example, let's use a whip." The whiskered teen slowly turned to face the water opening besides the path and positioned his hands in preparation for the demonstration he was about to show. "You know that whips hurt, right?"

Jaune and Ruby oddly enough suddenly turned even more pale than Naruto could ever imagine and fearfully nodded, gulping loudly.

His body relaxed as Naruto rose an eyebrow, a frown marring his lips. "What's with the weird reaction?"

"I have a crazy sister and some really freaky friends." Ruby whimpered.

"Seven sisters." Was all he would get out of Jaune at this moment.

Ah. That made... sense?

Shaking his head, Naruto remembered the times his hot-blooded mother would punish him if he ever acted rashly in or out of the field. Her white, angered eyes and her hair slowly rising in the shape of nine tails...

A shiver was sent down his spine. "L-Let's say that I can... _understand_ your fear of whips. Don't worry, though. I don't plan to whip you anytime soon."

At those words, Jaune and Ruby sighed in relief.

At those words, Naruto paused.

"...w-what's wrong?" Ruby asked, her fear of whips rising exponentially at the sight of her supposed mentor freezing on the spot with emotionless eyes. "Y-You aren't g-gonna whip us, are you?"

Sucking his lips in disappointment, Naruto quickly brought back his arms in the same motion he had brought out his chains with. By doing so, the chains were now neatly arranged so that they were looped around a weirdly invisible string and hanging loosely from his side.

He turned to face the other two, scaring them and making them squeal silently. Jaune could've sworn he wet his pants at this point.

"I forgot what I was gonna say."

...

...

"You're kidding, right?" Jaune asked.

"No." Naruto answered with a serious face. "I'm not."

A tumbleweed rolled by the scene.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Naruto cringed and wiped his ear with his pinky but Jaune showed no signs of stopping. "You were serious, showing us your weird chains and giving us these cools instructions and all, AND YOU JUST FORGET?! Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ can do that! _Period!_ "

"Alright, sheesh, take a chill pill." Naruto muttered, his hands pocketed and his posture slouched. He gave off the impression of a child being scolded. "I'm sorry. It's something I just do."

" _Something you just do?_ " Jaune uncharacteristically looked like a demon. "You even forgot my name when I dragged you to Ruby over here!" At those words, he pointed at the startled and dazed girl who had stars swirling across her head.

Surprised at the sudden mention, the red cloaked huntress jumped slightly and gave her most intelligent answer she could. "Wha?"

"I can remember your name, Naruto, but you can't remember mine?!"

"In my defense!" Naruto raised a hand by his head with narrowed eyes and a stern expression splattered across his face. "I've forgotten my parent's names once when I was training with them!"

"..."

"..."

"...seriously"

"Yeeeeah. Something about meditating. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw both father and mother staring at me and the first words that came out of my mouth were 'Hey... uh.. biological earthlings?'"

"Wait. Wait, wait wait wait." Jaune brought a few fingers to his forehead, eyes closed in frustration. "You even forgot that they were your _parents_?"

Naruto nodded. "Pretty much. I remembered as soon as I said that but that didn't get me out of the beating they gave me."

"Hold it!" Ruby cried, her hands waving in the air. "So you're saying that your name's fishcake, your use chains as a weapon, you _bring out a chain_ out of friggin' nowhere!-"

"Language." Naruto nonchalantly interrupted.

"-, you even forgot your parents names _and_ you forget that they're your parents?! Just who are you?"

When Ruby said this man was interesting, she wasn't expecting _weird_ interesting.

Naruto blinked before a somewhat snarky grin came across his face. He bit his thumb as blood slowly dripped out of said thumb, swung his arms in an exaggerated motion and set his feet apart a metre away.

Bending down, the whiskered man roared, "I am the killer of all ladies, the enemy of all men, the blonde guy who makes women faint in my presence and the legendary sage's legacy! I! AM! THE GREAT, AND ALMIGHTY PERVERTED NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

...

...

...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yet another tumbleweed strolled casually across the beautiful scenery.

"...ah..."

Naruto, from weird and outright strange to crouching in a huddled position, sucking his thumb as he rocked himself gently. A rainy cloud set over his head.

"I-I did it again..." Naruto muttered. "D-Damn that perverted hermit, making me train _one whole year_ on doing that s-stupid performance whenever someone asks who I am... it's become such a stupid h-habit... gah..."

Noting that the bleeding had stopped on his thumb, our spiky haired somewhat introverted hero sulked as he shoved his head into his arms. "T-This is why I want to be a normal h-hunter..."

Jaune and Ruby simply stood, dumbfounded by the somewhat extravagant entrance. If it was anybody else who had done it, sure. Ruby figured that Yang would've done it and still snag a boyfriend. Jaune figured that his middle sister could do it and the whole family would laugh.

But _Naruto_?

The guy who, in Jaune's mind, insults, is rude and sighs a lot?

The guy who, in Ruby's mind, is quiet, looks bored all the time and uses chains as a weapon?

Their heads robotically shifted over to scan the huddled boy's vulnerable form, unable to form words.

 _This guy?_

"Ah well." Naruto quickly stood up and the rain cloud quickly vanished, his cheeks were dry, his thumb was unscathed and his face along with his body posture was slack. "I'll just bite my tongue and remind myself not to do that stupid introduction like last time."

'AND HE'S COMPLETELY FINE?!'

"What the heck?!" Jaune cried. He was clearly confused, as would anybody be in this situation. "Why are you fine after you just sulked about having this weird introduction?!"

"Blame dad." Was all Naruto said.

"What do you mean, 'blame dad'?!" Ruby followed right after Jaune, her eyes closed and her hands outstretched comically. "You just sulked for a whole minute, raining clouds and all _and you just pretend it's nothing?!_ "

"But it _is_ nothing." The whiskered teen said, tilting his head slightly to the left. "I don't know what's the big deal?"

"Is he an idiot?!" Jaune screamed, turning his face to meet the short girl's own.

"I think he is! And why are we screaming?!" Ruby shouted back.

"I don't know! Maybe because he's an idiot?!" The scraggly blonde cried.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He felt the hairs at the end of his neck stand up as his eyes turned inhumanly white. He brought a fist towards his face and grinded his teeth. "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Run for it!"

"Right behind you!"

If anybody wasn't as late as these three to the auditorium, they would've seen a blonde knight running behind a scared red girl with a red-caped man chasing after them with his fist raised.

From inside the stadium, a figure hummed slowly as he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes glossing over the masses of people standing in the facility.

"I'll delay the speech a little bit." He mused. "Something is telling me that we're not quite ready yet, in more ways than one."

* * *

 **AN:** Hmm. I have a feeling a lot of you will be disappointed in this chapter since I feel that I lack the technique and skill to actually _bring out_ the comedy in this chapter (or in this story at all huehue, who am I kidding I'm a humorless human being) but this chapter was more about giving more a more in depth focus on Naruto's personality.

Or lack of it.

Now before you question me, here's the answer for you - The reason why I cut the story out was since this Naruto is clearly different from canon Naruto (obviously), I had to somehow show you how he operates around certain situations as a result of his parents actually here to raise him.

You could say that instead of Naruto being just Naruto due to the lack of any actually upbringing of somebody and having a similar personality trait from them, this Naruto combines both of his parent's personality to become his own character.

A few won't like this idea and I know it, but in order for Naruto to _not want to be the center of attention_ which we all know _is what he does all the damn time_ , I had to change him slightly. It's not smart but I hope it's not downright retarded either.

Eh, who am I kidding. This is me we're talking about, everything that comes into my mind is retarded.

WHICH IS WHY IM SO HAPPY 39 PEOPLE LOVE MY RETARDEDNESS YES I LOVE YOU GIVE ME A HUG

Thanks for all the help, by the way. I'm happy about how this story is going and I'm sure a few of you can say the same. All feedback has been positive and while that could change, all we can do is move forward!

Read! You've already done that. Favourite and follow! Not forcing you, but PLEASE. Review! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE- I mean... you don't have to! Hahaha...

P.S. The fighting scenes are going to be epic and make the chapter much longer. I'll make sure not to bore you with my writing skills!

Not-aThinker14, wondering if he should go to sleep or not. Eh, it's 3:40am right now. Sleep is for the weak!


End file.
